


Kurtbastian one shots

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Series: Kurtbastian one shots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Sebastian works for police department when he gets a case of a bomb in theatre full with hostages including Kurt his fiancée. Enjoy
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Bomb case

Sebastians POV:

Another boring day at work. Before I came here Kurt and I had an argument I can't shake the last words he said to me before I left our apartment. Why I agreed to marry you? That sentence is stuck in my head. Does it mean he doesn't want to marry me? No don't think like that he probably said it out of anger and didn't really mean it.

,, Sebastian I have a case for you, some psychopath put a bomb into the theatre and keeps the people in it hostage." 

,, Okay I'm on it." 

,, One more thing... your fiancée is there too." 

,, What?" 

Kurt, my Kurt is in the building which is about to blow up? 

,, We'll get everybody out including him, don't worry."

,, How am I supposed to not be worried, he's the love of my life."

Again I started thinking about the last words he said to me. I have to save him at all cost...

Kurt's Pov:

I never imagined that today would turn out like this. That I would be trapped as a hostage with a bomb inside the building. This guy who wants to let it explode apparently lost his husband a few days ago and wants to kill himself and also get some kind of revenge.

,, Look I can imagine how you feel, I have a fiancée and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. But your grief and anger isn't a reason for murdering so many people."

I tried to reason with him but it didn't work.

,, I have nothing left to live for anymore." 

,, But those people here do, they don't deserve to die."

I don't know where it was coming from I was brave maybe too much. 

,, I can't let you all go I would lost my leverage." ,, Then keep me and let others go"

,, I suppose I could do that you are the only one who I can talk to."

He really let the people go and I stayed, I looked at the timer 10 minutes before the bomb explodes. I have to try to convince him to change his mind..

Sebastian's Pov:

I arrived to the theatre it was surrounded and they tried to talk to the guy but without success. Suddenly the people started running out of the building. I was looking for Kurt but when I didn't see him my heart started beating very fast and I was scared as hell. What if something happened to him, what if he's dead? I asked some women who just ended her call with her husband.

,, I'm sorry miss have you seen brown haired boy with blue eyes?" 

,,Oh yes he's still inside he trade himself so we could leave." 

,, Thank you"

,, what are you doing Princess" 

I whispered. 

,, He let out the hostages so we can trigger the explosion from here get ready"

I heard my boss say. 

,, Wait! My fiancée is still there"

,, I am sorry but this is our chance"

,, No!"

I yelled and after a few seconds there was big bum. I watched it in horror, this isn't happening I just didn't lost the person I ever loved...

Kurt's POV:

I somehow convinced Mark, that is the guy's name to give up and we just walked out of there through back entrance. When we heard massive boom behind us. He surrendered to the police and my eyes were searching for Sebastian. He was sitting on the kerb with his head in his hands. I could tell he was crying. I sat next to him. 

,, Sebastian"

he looked at me with wide eyes and hugged me immediately.

,, Kurt you're alive, how is it possible? It exploded and you were.." 

,, I'm okay, I'm here" 

,, I thought.. I can't loose you Kurt I love you so much." 

,, I love you too and I'm looking forward to be your husband"...


	2. Renuion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it look like at New directions renuion if Sebastian showed up as Kurt's husband?

Kurt didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with Sebastian, watching movies and eating dinner. Instead he is in front of Rachel's old house. Stupid New Directions meet up after what?.... 10 years. Has it really been that long? It means that him and Sebastian are going to have a 2 year anniversary soon. He... Kurt Hummel is married to Sebastian Smythe for two years. Well now it's Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe's both agreed to take the others last name but also keep theirs. The best part is... no-one among his old glee club knows about it. This is going to be fun. Kurt thought as he entered the house. Once he closed the door behind him, he was immediately huged by Rachel. 

' I'm glad you made it. We haven't see or talked to you in years. Come on everybody is downstairs.'

She led him to the basement. Music was playing loudly and people were talking. He was huged by Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. He also noticed Blaine standing with Tina and Mike. Blaine was looking unsure and hurt. They didn't ended things in a good place.

Looks like he still blames Kurt even if he was the one who cheated. Rachel then had a brilliant idea, but not so brilliant for Kurt. They all sat down in circle. As if they wanted to play spin the bottle. But thankfully they just talked.

' So Kurt tell us what have you been up to these past years?'

Asked Rachel and even though Kurt didn't really wanted. He answered her.

' I am working as a fashion designer at Vogue and also I'm opening new fashion studio of my own called H-S productions.'

'Wow I thought you're dream was Broadway.'

' Not anymore.. dreams change Blaine and people do too.'

' I can absolutely agree with that.'

Another voice came in, voice Kurt knows too well and right now it's music to his ears.

' What the hell are you doing here Sebastian?'

' I couldn't leave my husband suffer here without any back up could I?'

Before anyone said another word Kurt stood up and kissed Sebastian. Everybody was silent after that. Kurt smiled and said.

' Let's get out of here Bas.'

' Sure thing Princess.'

He took Sebastian's hand and walked out of the house, heading home. It's crazy that once your enemy can so easily become the love of your life...


	3. Locked

Kurt was clearing out his locker of reminders of Blaine. He wouldn't need them, he was finally over him. As he was walking down the corridor an enemy turned kind of friend fell in a step with him.

" What's in the boxes Hummel?"

" Gosts of the past, not that it's any of your business Smythe."

He smiled at Sebastian their banter got friendly in the past two months since they bumped into each other in New York.

" Then I suppose I should be in the box too huh?"

Kurt didn't reply as they stopped in front of the elevator. Since when there was an elevator?

" Since when this excuse of a public school has an elevator?"

" I don't know."

They walked in and the door automatically shut behind them. Suddenly a tray of food came slowly falling from the cealing.

" What the hell?"

" Hello Kurtbastian. I advance you make yourself comfortable because you're not getting out of here until you realise that you are meant to be together."

The voice of Sue Silvester rang through the elevator.

" Are you crazy there's literally nothing between us and we definitely don't go together."

Sebastian shouted to no one in preticular.

" I would have killed him after one day with him he's a handful."

" Hey! You know nothing about me. I'm very sensitive and kind when I want to be."

" Oh really? Tell me. Tell me who is the real Sebastian Smythe."

So Sebastian did. He told Kurt about his problematic childhood and demanding father who's also kind of homofobic. About his mom who is the complete opposite. She's loving and supportive in anything especially Sebastian's sexuality. He talked about Paris and everything else as he occasionally eaten some cheese or pastries he was sure where delivered from France.

As Kurt listened to Sebastian's stories he began to understand him a lot better. He began to tell the story of his own. Starting with his mother's death to the theatrical beak up with Blaine and his stupid decision to come back to Ohio to get him back only to find him with Dave Karofsky. He also briefly mentioned the incident at scandals and Sebastian's blood ran cold.

" Kurt I'm so sorry if I hadn't flitrted with him so much maybe he wouldn't even think of that."

" It's not your fault Sebastian. Yes I blamed you for a while but I have a feeling he would have done that either way."

" Why did you stay with him after that?"

That was the question Kurt didn't know the answer to himself or deep down he did but didn't want to admit it.

" I've been asking that question a lot and I still don't know. I think I just... I didn't want to be alone again. After so many verbal and physical reminders that I don't get to find someone who would want me I was determined to hold on to the one person that wanted me. "

Again Sebastian felt horrible for making Kurt feel that way. It wasn't all his fault Kurt had several worse things that happened to him but he just added to them.

" Kurt I'm really sorry for how I treated you. It was cruel. You..."

He paused and put his hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt looked at Sebastian's hand on his and then at Sebastian unsure of his motives.

" You are talented, smart, witty, kind and incredibly sexy. You are more than enough. You are perfect to me."

He switched to French for the last sentence unaware of the fact that Kurt spoke French fluently.

Kurt sucked in a breath and took Sebastian's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes.

" Thank you and just so you know I don't blame you any more. You changed and I like you just the way you are."

" You.. You speak French?"

" Yes."

" You really are perfect for me."

" Before when you said you should be in one of those boxes I didn't reply. No you shouldn't because you aren't my past anymore you are my present and based on your current behavior I would like to think that you are also my future."

Kurt smiled shyly and Sebastian returned that smile with his own.

" Would you really give me a chance?"

" To what?"

" To be your... Boyfriend maybe? To love you to have a real exclusive relationship with you."

" You would want that? You? And with me?"

" Yes. Would you?"

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes not saying a word.

Kurt tentivly moved closer to Sebastian, not breaking eye contact. When they were inches apart Sebastian's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips and back to his eyes. He gently caressed Kurt's cheek as he softly put his lips on Kurt's. Hesitant he almost immediately pulled away.

Kurt chuckled and brought Sebastian for a proper kiss. Full of passion and need. He traced Sebastian's bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission and Sebastian gladly complied and let Kurt deepen the kiss.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door of the elevator open and ignored the schocked gasps and squeals from the former glee club.

" Kurt found a new dolphin!"

At Brittany's happy voice they pulled away and looked at the audience. All menembers of glee club including Blaine were watching wide eyed.

Sebastian smirked at the hobbit, stood up and offered Kurt his hand to help him get up as well. Kurt took it and got up next to Sebastian.

" Let's get out of here?"

" Yeah we have plane to catch."

At Kurt's confused face Sebastian smiled.

" I'm taking you to Paris...boyfriend."

Without letting go of the other's hand they made their way through the confused and stunned crowd out of the school.

" You know I actually like the ship name Kurtbastian."

" Me too Bas."


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different possibility of the proposal in 5x01

Kurt’s Pov:

I am standing on the staircase in Dalton academy, listening to Blaine’s singing and proposing. The problem is I don’t pay attention to him all I am focused on are those green eyes of the boy I came to love when I was in New York. The one and only Sebastian Smythe, I should probably tell you what happened, long story short I met him in the coffee shop I frequently visited (how ironic is that considering our history?) Anyway we became friends and not long after friends with benefits. When he had to go back to Ohio we broke it of, only then I realized that I fell in love with that smirky meerkat. Now I am being proposed and all I can think about is him. ,,Kurt will you marry me?“ That finally got my attention and I looked at Blaine, holding an open box with a ring in it. My eyes once again drift to Sebastian, I see the hurt in his eyes as he slowly shakes his head, clearly saying , don’t’ I straitened myself and before I could think twice about it I said

,,No”

loud gasps surrendered the room. Blaine looked hurt and confused 

,, I don’t understand why not?“ 

He asked. I looked at him and then at Sebastian who’s eyes were now filled with hope and love and just one look at him was enough for me to know I made a right choice. My eyes never left his as I said

,, because I’m in love with someone else” 

,, what?“ 

Rachel and Blaine shouted at once. I looked over at my dad, he and Santana were the only one’s who knew about Sebastian. He gave me an approving smile. 

,, I told you I met someone in New York”

I told Blaine.

,, Yeah but… he can be better than me"

I laughed at that and smirked in true Smythe style. 

,, Oh trust me Blaine he is"

finally I got down the stairs and made my way through the crowd of shocked people to Sebastian and when I got to him I kissed him passionately. Everyone was at bigger shock than before except for a few warblers, Santana and my dad.

,, I love you Sebastian Smythe"

,, I love you too Kurt Hummel"

Sebastian’s Pov:

When Blaine showed up today and asked for the warblers help with his proposal to Kurt I was holding back the hurt and jealousy I felt. Because believe it or not I love Kurt and before I got the courage to tell him it was too late. The whole song has been a torture for me but it was when Kurt started walking down the stairs to Blaine when my heart broke to pieces. I kept telling myself that there is still hope he says no, but I knew it was a stupid wish. But then he looked at me and something in that look made me even more hopeful, as Blaine talked Kurt never left my gaze.

,, Kurt will you marry me?“ 

He looked at Blaine and back at me I shooked my head to let him know I want him to say no and when he actually did I couldn’t be more happy. He explained his decision to confused and angry Blaine and he even used that smirk, my smirk when he did. When he said he was in love with me I felt butterflies in my stomach and hoped this isn’t just a dream. The next thing I know his lips are on mine. 

,, I love you Sebastian Smythe” 

,, I love you too Kurt Hummel"…


	5. Uptown Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt’s the one who was there when Sebastian + Warblers were singing Uptown Girl instead of Blaine

Kurt was walking towards the practice room of the Warbler’s to invite them to the West side story. Blaine has been too busy to come so Kurt decided to go instead of him. He missed them, especially Nick and Jeff but he also missed the singing. Even though Blaine always got the solo he sang more with the Warbler’s than he ever did with New Directions. He heard a familiar music and harmony. When he reached the practice room he stopped at the door and leaned against the door frame as he listened to Uptown girl. His eyes stopped on a new face among the group. Tall, brown haired, green eyed boy who was staring at him. Kurt couldn’t look away from those eyes, they were captivating. Were they getting closer to him? Suddenly the guy took his hand and pulled him towards the group. Kurt happyly started dancing with them. He felt like himself again. Throughout the song and even after when he was surrounded by his friends Sebastian never took his eyes of off the amazing and sexy boy. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“ Hi my name’s Sebastian Smythe. New captain of the Warbler’s. Nice to meet you.”

He took Kurt’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“ Kurt Hummel, pleasure is all mine. Would you have time for a coffee in Lima Bean? So I could get to know more about you?”

Sebastian was schocked by Kurt’s forwardness and confidence. He wanted to ask him the same but the stunning boy beat him to it. Sebastian smirked and agreed.

“ Don’t get too excited Smythe it takes a lot more than one coffee and impressive stories I’m sure you have prepared for me to win me over.”

Yet again Sebastian was lost for words, Kurt will be a challenge and he likes challenges. Challenge accepted Kurt challenge accepted.


	6. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a twin Barry and Kurt mistakes Barry for Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover between Glee and The Flash. There will be more of theese in the future.

Kurt’s Pov:

Barry and Sebastian are twins and even though they look the same I never had a problem to recognize who is who, well until today. The previous night I had dinner with Sebastian and we almost kissed I still don’t know when out friendship started to feel like something more, but I don’t really care to be honest. I was up all night because I couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if Sebastian’s phone didn’t ring. Would we kiss or would he backed down? I wouldn’t but I’m not sure about him. I guess there is only one way to find out. I left my loft and headed to his apartment, as soon as he opened the door I started talking and nothing could stop me.

,,Hi I know I should have called or something but I need to tell you something or do something to be more accurate. I spend all night thinking about what almost happened after that dinner and..“

,, Kurt wait I’m not Se..hmpf" 

I kissed him he was stunned and after a few seconds I understood why.

,, What the hell Kurt?! Why are you kissing my brother?”

Now was my turn to be stunned, please tell me this isn’t happening.

,, Sebastian? I..“

,, Save it”

he said coldly and went to his bedroom. I went after him completely ignoring Barry with sympathetic expression on his face. The second I stepped into Sebastian’s room he snapped at me

,, leave"

the tone of his voice was cold and distant. I saw the wals that I managed to get through, built up again.  
Oh no you’re not going to close up from me again.

,, I thought maybe we have something between us.. something more. I guess I was wrong.“

All I heard in his voice now was hurt and a little bit of anger.

,,We do Sebastian when I kissed Barry I thought…”

,, What? What were you thinking Kurt?“

,, That it was you.”

He looked at me confused.

,, What?“

He asked quietly.

,, I thought it was you I came here to see you and tell you that.. I like you Sebastian more than just a friend. I couldn’t stop thinking about how we almost kissed yesterday and..”

suddenly he was kissing me it took me a few seconds before I melted to the kiss. It was so perfect I didn’t want it to end so deppened that kiss.

,, I like you too Kurt a lot will you be boyfriend?“

,, Absolutely”

he shot me a playful smirk before he kissed me again. And that’s how I became dating Sebastian Smythe…


	7. Run to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian are having an affair. One of them can't say what he feels out loud and as the other is about to board a plane back to Ohio, he just hopes he'll be there in time...for what? Read and find out ❤️

Kurt and Sebastian have been having this affair for a couple of months now and they were happy. That was until that horrible fight they had just an hour ago. 

"I have to go what is so bad about that?"

"The fact that Hobbit is going to be there and he will try to mess with your head and feelings again!"

"You think I can't make decisions for myself?!"

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Then what is it Sebastian? Why are you so against me going back to Ohio."

Silence. Even though Sebastian knew the answer he wasn't able to say it out loud. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make a single sound.

" Yeah that's what I thought. You can't even back up your own arguments. I have to go my plane leaves in a couple hours."

As Kurt took his suitcase and was about to open the door of Sebastian's apartment which they shared for the past few weeks, when Sebastian stopped him.

" Kurt wait... please I..."

"What? Say it Bas. Say it and I'll stay. Say it and I'll unpack...cook dinner for us and we'll share a dessert afterwards. You just have to say it."

" Kurt I... I..."

Kurt waits a bit longer giving Sebastian plenty of time to say the only thing he longs to hear from him for quite some time now. But he's met with silence once again. He looks at the ground disappointed and then looks at Sebastian one more time.

"Goodbye Bas."

Since the door shut after Kurt Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about him. About all the things they lived through together. 

How they met again in New York after so many years.

Flashback

It was a rainy day and nothing was going right for Sebastian and now he broke his umbrella so he will be socked when he finally gets home. Then suddenly the rain stops pouring on him and an umbrella appeares above his head. He looks at the person who decided so selflessly share their personal space with him and when he sees Kurt of all people he's speechless.

"Kurt?"

"Don't look to much into it Smythe. I didn't want you to get some deadly disease from the rain."

Dispite himself Sebastian laughs.

End of flashback

Or the next time they meet at a local coffee shop

Flashback

Kurt was working on some Vouge project in the coffee shop when a cop of coffee lands by his scatch book. He looks up and his blue eyes meet green ones and he instantly knows who they belong to. There's only one person with those kind of eyes.

"Sebastian?"

"Non-fat mocha. Consider this as a thank you for the umbrella situation."

"You know my coffee order?"

" Don't read too much into it."

End of flashback

And of course the party that started everything off between them.

Flashback

It was just a regular night out for Sebastian. Drinking, dancing, flirting all that stuff. As he dances his way through the crowd his eyes catch a familiar figure. He checked the amazing body out. He had to give it to Kurt, he sure kept himself in a good shape. Little fun never hurt anyone he thought as he swayed behind Kurt and put his hands on his hips.

" You have no idea how much you turn me on right now Kurt..."

He whispered in Kurt's ear and bit his earlobe.

" Actually... judging by the bulge in your pants and little Sebby... that doesn't seem to be little at all. I do have an idea how I turn you on."

Kurt surprised Sebastian by rubbing his ass against Sebastian's front in a stuble dance move. Sebastian moaned quietly but loud enough for Kurt to here it and damn if that sound didn't go straight to his dick.

"Fuck Sebastian..."

" Oh wouldn't you want that?"

Kurt turned around and looked Sebastian straight in the eye as he said. 

" Yes I would."

Kurt pulled Sebastian for a passionate kiss and that's how their affair started...

End of flashback

"Hell no. He's not going anywhere."

Sebastian took his keys and his wallet and ran. He ran outside and got a taxi to the airport. He got out almost before it stopped and ran to the gate Kurt was departuring from. As he ran flashes of memories with Kurt were replaying before his eyes and in his head. 

Kurt was in the line for boarding and there was just one more person in front of him. He was getting ready to show his plane ticket when...

" Kurt wait!"

He turned to the voice.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?"

Sebastian pulled him aside and started his ramble.

" Kurt please stay. I can't let you get away from me not this time. I'm not going to give up on you...on us. We work Kurt as crazy as it sounds we really work and I don't wanna lose you I... I am in love with you Kurt. I love you more anything in the world. Please don't leave me."

" I love you too Sebastian."

Kurt kissed him. 

"I was waiting so long for you to say it... I'm not going to leave you Bas I promise." 

This fateful day was the reason why they got married after another two years and after another three after that they adopted a little boy. This day was the start of their family...


End file.
